Sleep's Holy Mountain at All Tomorrow's Parties
Sleep's Holy Mountain at All Tomorrow's Parties was two reunion shows performed by Sleep in 2009. Notably they were curated by All Tomorrow's Parties to perform Sleep's Holy Mountain in it's entirety as is tradition with some acts on their festival and ended up being the first shows by the band since the mid-90s. Initially intended to be a one-off reunion these shows led to Sleep's eventual reformation albeit without original drummer Chris Hakius as these two shows would be the final live performances of his career. Jason Roeder of Neurosis fame would go on to be the replacement from 2010 onward, starting with the Marijuanaut's Return tour. Background When Om had formed in late 2003 and Al Cisneros had been actively playing music again, demand had slowly developed for Sleep to reunite. Matt Pike had been open to the reunion for years while keeping busy with High on Fire. Though initially dismissed by Cisneros in September 2008Brooklyn VeganAccessed 23 June 2017 in late 2008 it would be announced that two reunion shows would happen at All Tomorrow's Parties in Minehead with the band performing the entirety of Sleep's Holy Mountain.BrooklynVeganAccessed 23 June 2017 In an interview with BrooklynVegan, Al Cisneros explained the idea of a reunion had been an idea as far back as 2002 with it simply happening at the right time: In the same interview it would also be revealed that the band would also be performing sections from the iconic Dopesmoker album along with "some music that we had written that intended to be on “Jerusalem” that never saw light of day. One song in particular that we’ve always loved, but nobody’s ever heard.". This song in question would be revealed at the end of both sets as Antarticans Thawed, a previously unrecorded song from the 90s and the first time the song had ever been performed. At the time of the performances it was the only intended shows at the time as Shrinebuilder, Om and High on Fire were all recording new albums at the time, even hinted with these being the only performances. These two shows would also prove to be the final live performances for Chris Hakius as he had retired from music in January 2008 after leaving Om but made an exception for the 2009 shows. Despite the intent of this possibly being the only reunion shows the band would keep going with rabid fan demand and new drummer Jason Roeder and are still active as of 2017. Also of note is that to capitalize on the reunion, Earache Records reissued and remastered Sleep's Holy Mountain CD, releasing it on 16 June that year with the band's cover of "Snowblind" and the "Dragonaut" music video as bonus tracks. Dates *9 May 2009 - Butlins Holiday Resort - Minehead, England *10 May 2009 - Butlins Holiday Resort - Minehead, England Lineup *'Al Cisneros' - Bass, Vocals *'Matt Pike' - Guitar *'Chris Hakius' - Drums Setlist NOTE: In the case of tracks 2 and 8 the songs in question were sections from Dopesmoker. *1. From Beyond *2. Dopesmoker (Proceeds The Weedian) *3. The Druid *4. Some Grass *5. Aquarian *6. Evil Gypsy/Solomon's Theme *7. Nain's Baptis *8. Cultivator *9. Inside The Sun *10. Holy Mountain *11. Dragonaut *12. Antarcticans Thawed External Links *Exclaim Article *Blabbermouth Article *[ References Category:Event Category:Tour Category:England Category:Stoner Metal Category:Doom Metal Category:Al Cisneros Category:Matt Pike Category:Chris Hakius Category:Sleep Category:Malleus